rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue 360: A Day at the Base
Red vs. Blue 360: A Day at the Base is a special episode of Red vs. Blue. The episode utilizes YouTube's 360º feature. It aired on November 10, 2016 on YouTube. Characters Red Team *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Sarge (Mentioned only) Blue Team *Church *Tucker *Caboose Synopsis In this 360 degree video, Grif and Simmons discuss how they would get away with murder while the Blues get away with the Red Team's flag. Transcript As Grif and Simmons stand on top of Red Base, Tucker and Church sneak up on the opposite end. Grif: If you had to get away with murder, how do you think you'd do it? Simmons: What? Tucker and Church freeze. Grif: Like, if you killed someone, how would you cover it up? Simmons: Why the fuck are you asking that? Tucker and Church figure out they have not been noticed and continue sneaking. Grif: What? It's just a question. Simmons: No it isn't! Grif: What? Simmons: That's like asking: Hey, if you're gonna rob someone, how would you do it? Grif: With clown masks and a hot air balloon. Simmons: It's just super suspicious. Tucker clambers over the edge of the pit and lands on the floor of Red Base with an audible thud. Church panics. Simmons: Wait...Clown masks and a hot air balloon? Grif: Uh, yeah? Simmons: Just to rob one guy? I'm not talking about a big bank heist here, ok Grif? It's just one... Grif: I know, I understand the question. Tucker gets off the ground. Simmons: Why the hell would you... As Grif talks, Church tries to motion to Tucker to grab the flag, but Tucker does not understand. Grif: Guy walks into a police station and says he was robbed. Cop asks: By who? He says: By a guy wearing a clown mask, that escaped in his hot air balloon! No one's gonna believe that shit. It's the perfect crime! Simmons: That is the stupidest shit I've ever heard. Grif: I just don't think you're seeing the big picture here Simmons. Simmons: Exactly how is one robbery gonna cover the cost of a hot air balloon? Caboose casually walks up to Tucker and the flag. Church freezes and stares at him in shock. Grif: Oh, dude, hot air balloons are dirt cheap these days, We've got spaceships and shit! You think anyone's gonna ask for an arm and a leg for some warm air and a basket? Now clown masks on the other hand, those fuckers are pricey. You've gotta buy high quality. Caboose hands Tucker his gun and picks up the flag. Simmons: So then umm, how do you pay for the FUCKING CLOWN MASKS? Grif: YOU DON'T! YOU STEAL IT! You're a Master Fucking Thief in this scenario! Have you not been paying attention to anything I've been saying? Caboose walks off. Church glares at Tucker, who shrugs and walks off. Simmons: Oh that's it. I am done. I am done with this conversation. It's stupid. You're stupid. This is a waste of my precious time. Church flips off Tucker before jumping back behind the base so he can leave. Grif: What? You've got a better idea? Simmons: Yeah! You get a gun, you point it at someone. And you tell them to "give me your fucking wallet"! Simmons aims his gun at Grif to demonstrate. Grif is silent. Simmons: What? Grif: Nothin'. Simmons: Wha-at? Grif: I'm just sayin, that seemed awfully rehearsed man. It's pretty suspicious behavior. Simmons: What? What is- What the fuck are you talking about? ME? I wouldn't- Grif: Woah dude, chill out! No need to shout here! I don't want any trouble! Simmons: But I'm not- Grif: Let's just agree to let this go, and I won't tell Sarge. Simmons: But.... Simmons groans. Grif: If I was gonna murder someone, I'd dissolve them in acid. Simmons: OKAY, WHAT THE FUCK? Fade to black Gallery Trivia * This the first episode to be filmed in 360º. Video Category:Episodes Category:Special Episode